Scorpina
Scorpina was one of Rita Repulsa's most ruthless and dangerous minions, besides Goldar, whom she frequently fought alongside. Biography Though the Scorpina/Goldar relationship in MMPR is significantly less developed than the Grifforzer/Lamy relationship of its Japanese counterpart, Goldar and Scorpina have shown affection toward each other, albeit in a much less sexual degree, even, to a small degree, where Goldar is shown to be protective of her. She has a human form (a beautiful Asian woman with long raven hair wearing golden scorpion armor that is always smiling cheerfully, a trait that's generally contrary to her vicious personality, and seldom takes any hits in a fight) but has a hideous scorpion monster form when Rita makes her gigantic. Very little is known about Scorpina's background. Her first appearance was in the Green with Evil story arc. She is an old friend of Rita Repulsa, and according to Baboo, did horrible things. Much like Goldar, she would often square off against Jason, the Red Ranger when sent to battle the Rangers, and often overwhelmed them with ease. She fights with a crescent-shaped sword that can be thrown like a boomerang. When she grows to giant-size, she becomes a hideous scorpion monster that enjoys wrapping her long electrocuting tail around the Power Rangers' Megazord's head. Scorpina was presented as an old friend of Rita's in her first appearance; already reeling from the assault of Rita's Green Ranger, the arrival of Scorpina nearly spelled disaster for the Power Rangers. Scorpina had a pet silkworm, which was once used to fight the Power Rangers. She remained a powerful and dangerous opponent for the second half of MMPR's first season. Scorpina was present when Lord Zedd returned to the moon, but was absent when he banished Rita and for most of Zedd's early endeavors against the Power Rangers. She briefly returned to assist one of Lord Zedd's attempts to neutralize Adam Park, posing as a human girl named Sabrina. Though she succeeded in capturing both Adam and Aisha, the rest of the Rangers quickly discovered her return and thwarted her plans. Although she insisted she'd be back, Scorpina was never seen again. Scorpina was nowhere to be seen in the all-villain galactic assault and when Zordon unleashed his wave all over the galaxy and destroyed all the villains and purified Rita, Lord Zedd, Divatox and Astronema. It is possible that Scorpina was purified on account of being humanoid, or was unaffected and thus remains at large. Her current status is unknown. Behind the scenes During production, Scorpina was originally going to be called "Scorpira". Hexagon Scorpina was among the unresolved villains from previous seasons that Amit Bhaumik hoped to provide some resolution to in Hexagon, the original plan for the season after Wild Force. As the "monsters-of-the-day" would come from various villain factions, Amit suggested that a more organic monster would be a minion of Scorpina, who would have become a much more fleshed out character than before. Notes *Scorpina is the first villain to change to a different form when growing giant. *She was supposed to return as a regular villain at some point during the latter half of MMPR's second season. However, Saban was unable to retain Sabrina Lu for more than one episode and was unable to find a replacement in time to film the character's further appearances, so Scorpina's sudden return and equally sudden disappearance was never resolved. She was not accounted for when nearly every villain was destroyed in Zordon's Energy Wave, leaving her fate unknown. *She is rumored to be the villain in the 2017 Power Rangers movie, where the film will supposedly take place after the events of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge within the TV series continuity. However, conflicting reports state the movie is a reboot of the series, and is instead a re-imagining of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. http://screenrant.com/power-rangers-movie-reboot-timeline-villains/ See also fr: Scorpina Category:Female PR Villains Category:Mighty Morphin Category:PR Generals Category:Evil Space Aliens Category:Knight (theme) Category:Scorpion (theme)